


【親密42】書店風景

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin





	【親密42】書店風景

高敏秀有一間很喜歡的書店。

校區一帶平日甚是喧鬧，充斥著年輕人耗不盡的活力與偶發的瘋狂，但只要拐過一條較為偏僻的小道，便如從塵囂中脫離出來了一般，靜謐得只能聽見蟬鳴。四周的店面裝修得雅致，偶爾有幾個學生來逛街，都是放輕腳步、壓低聲音，唯恐破壞了無形間彌漫著的清靜。

那書店就坐落在街尾。每次過去，都得撥開蜂擁而至的熱浪，經過好幾個眼巴巴瞅著他，期待他進店裏為自己解悶的店員；直到木框的玻璃窗映入眼簾，他推開厚重的木門，任由冷空氣拂過沁汗的皮膚，聞到木調的香氣時，門上的鈴鐺一個「哐啷」，隨之聽到少年揚起的聲音：「歡迎光臨 —— 」

那拖長的音調未能蓋掉合上書本的聲音，腳步聲自層層書架當中傳出，穿著工作圍裙的棕髮少年見了他，便開口招呼，聲音中帶著些許拘㨷：「請隨便看。」

高敏秀頷首，從木架上挑了本書，在窗邊的桌椅上坐好，便歛著睫毛翻閱起來。店裏很安靜，不時傳來細微的響動，他便顫著眼睫抬頭，把光景映入眼簾。

要他說，這書店內外的風景，可比醉醺醺的光影有趣得多。

店內木牆暈著暖黃的光，順帶給店員棕色的髮絲都染亮幾分，掠過層層書架，修長的手指拎著新書，緩緩推進架中，不時往這邊投了個不經意的目光，瞳孔放大的同時迅速轉過臉去。

推車輪子劃過地板，上頭放著的書跟著輕顫，直到都被放到架子上，推車上擱著的掌心才挪開，踩著柔軟的鞋底，拉開收銀櫃檯的門，茶壺底與木桌輕碰一聲，茶香順著潺潺流水漸漸逸出，混著紙墨書香，好一副鼻尖上的山水畫。

但讓他最著迷的，還是那驚豔的顏色。

店員接起電話，邊應著邊提筆，往紙上草草寫了些字，掛掉電話後就要往他後頭的倉庫走。衣袖擦過，他沒忍住心頭的微癢，開了口：「同學。」

腳步聲頓住，對方應聲彎身，工作圍裙勾著的名牌上明晃晃寫著「奎珍」兩字。

「有什麼需要的嗎？」

「你剛喝的那茶好像很香，能給我一杯嗎？」

「啊？」音節揚高，對方噎了下，該是沒聽過這麼奇怪的要求。「 ...... 可以的，您稍等。」

圍裙尾部的蝴蝶結從他眼角餘光飛走，帶走微微泛紅的耳尖，掩飾蔓延到臉上的緋色。高敏秀看著那不知所措的背影，把輕笑藏在喉間。

真可愛，每次都想逗他，可又怕失了分寸。不經意轉頭，看到玻璃窗上染上情意的眉眼，倒換他嚇了一跳，不自然地清了清嗓，目光在外面的明媚風光流連。

正值盛夏，蔚藍的天色伴著灑在地上的陽光，映得附近白色的建築群亮得刺眼，幸得對面門口放了幾株綠葉。肉眼可見的熱霧讓平日空曠的路上更杳無人跡，正是獨處的好時機。

茶香近在咫尺，他把視線重新移到店內，瞧見桌上剛放下的茶杯，在對方匆忙逃離前頷首道謝。涼意入口，沖散入眼的暑熱，於是他又低頭翻書，在紙墨中探索另一幅山水。

直到天邊的紅霞被藍幕擋住，零碎幾點星光掛在空中，自櫃檯傳來收拾的微動，抬眼去看，才發現時針已經走到西南。高敏秀往書頁間塞了書籤，抬腳走到櫃檯前，道：「替我結個帳吧。」

「嘀」的幾聲響，店員拿過他的卡一刷，單據從機器中溜了出來，到手上時一陣未褪的墨水氣味。

「謝謝惠顧。」

他與夜風一起被隔在木門外，往來時的方向走了幾步，心生一念，又拐進正對著店面的暗處。他看見店員脫下圍裙，小心翼翼地折疊好，在店內繞了一圈才敢拉燈，退出來熟門熟路地倒飭鑰孔，拿著學生手册和平板的手垂在身側，迎著微冷的夜風，一步步往校區的方向走。

他轉過身，挑了另一條路，也沿著相同的方向回去了。

明天見的時候，就假裝不經意地問起學校的事，再把距離拉近一點。


End file.
